Twenty Minute Road Trip
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Sonny's mother can't take her into the studio today. Unfortunately, Sonny's only option is to ask Chad Dylan Cooper for a ride. She doesn't like the idea, but really, what could possibly happen in 20 measly minutes? Channy, rated for language.


**A/N:** So Chad has that crazy way of turning a situation completely around, and I wanted to kind of delve into the idea that he could turn and argumentative car ride into some Channy fluff. Cause he's talented like that :P So this is a short one, kind of lacking in any point except to be fluffy. Hope you enjoy either way. Please review :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny With a Chance

---

"What are you _doing_?"

Sonny jumped slightly, jerking her hand away from the button she was pressing over and over.

"Me?"

"No, the other Sonny I keep locked up in the trunk. Yes, _you_," Chad spat.

Sonny frowned and turned her attention back to the button on Chad's car door, rolling the window up and down.

"You _would,_" she mumbled.

"I do," he shot back sarcastically. "I let her out on Saturdays if she's been good all week."

Sonny rolled her eyes, not amused. How did she even get into this situation anyway? Why, when her mother mentioned that she had to go into work early and wouldn't be able to take her to the studio, had her first thought been to call _Chad_?

She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. He was the only option, unfortunately. Her cast mates were probably already on their way to the studio. Knowing that Mackenzie Falls wouldn't shoot for another hour, she figured Chad wouldn't have left yet.

_"Chad, I need a _huge_ favor..."_

_"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _do_ favors."_

_"Come on Chad, I could be fired if you don't help me out. All I need is a ride to work, that's all. Think you can handle that, Drama King?"_

_"Will it get you to stop whining?"_

_"Possibly."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_Click!_

And now here she was: stuck driving to work with the one guy she couldn't stand.

Chad, no longer able to take her incessant button-pushing, roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from the door.

"Knock that off. You're gonna break the window."

Sonny glared at him as he let go of her wrist. She sighed and placed both hands in her lap, staring forward.

She had to admit, Chad was a bit of a scary driver. He seemed to think that stop signs meant 'slow down and roll through', and that the speed limit was at least 10 miles more than the signs indicated.

Sonny finally had to speak up as Chad stepped on the gas at an intersection.

"_Chad!_ Yellow means 'slow down' not 'speed up'!"

Chad only rolled his eyes. "We woulda been stuck at that red light if I didn't."

Sonny crossed her arms. "And really, would that have been so bad?"

"Yes. Yes it would have."

Sonny groaned and held her head in her hands, now just wanting to make it to the studio in one piece.

She jumped and gripped her seat as Chad swerved into the next lane, not bothering to slow down.

"What's your problem?", he asked, glancing over at her. Sonny bit her lower lip and continued to stare forward, looking absolutely horrified. A look of realization crossed over Chad's face. "Ah, don't get traffic like this back in Wyoming, do you?"

"Wisconsin," Sonny corrected.

"I really don't care," Chad answered.

Sonny sighed and sat back. "You're a jerk, you know that?

"And you're a backseat driver. I _hate_ backseat drivers."

"And I hate being dead. So I guess we're even."

Chad rolled his eyes again. "Please, I wouldn't let anything happen while there's a pretty girl in the passenger seat." Sonny blushed slightly, cautiously turning to face him. Did he really just say that?

"And I guess I won't let anything happen to you either," he continued.

Well, that was short lived. Sonny glowered at him and sat forward again. "I hate you."

"Harsh, Sonny. I was only kidding."

Sonny sighed, opting to simply ignore him. Things seemed to have calmed down for a few minutes. That is, until Chad slammed on the brakes and the sound of the car horn rang in Sonny's ears. She looked up to see what had happened.

It seemed someone had swerved into their lane and cut them off.

Chad sighed, moving into the next lane to get out of the way. "Skank...", he muttered.

He jumped at the sound of a dramatic gasp from the seat next to him. "_Chad!_ We're in a _topless car_, and her window was down, what if she heard you?"

"Sonny, _clearly_ that woman doesn't know how to use a turn signal. She deserved it."

Sonny scoffed. "_Clearly_ you have a high standard of respect for woman. Glad to know it."

Chad shrugged. "Not that you care, but maybe I do."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea? What makes you say that?"

"Because you've been in my car for fifteen minutes now and I haven't made a pass at you yet. Trust me, that's some sort of record for this car."

Sonny laughed. "Because you've had _so_ many girls in this seat, right?"

Chad shrugged again. "Why do you care?"

Sonny's smile slid right off her face. "I don't."

"Oh really?"

Sonny admittedly got a little angry at this. "_Yes_ really."

"What _would_ you do if I made a pass at you?"

Sonny nearly choked at this. "What kind of question is that?!"

"The kind that ends with a question mark."

"I don't know. Let's leave it at that."

Chad smirked. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"What?!" She had to admit though, he was right. She had her head down, staring at her hands, gently folded in her lap, and her palms were getting sweaty. "That's ridiculous. Nervous about _what_?"

Chad smiled that typical cocky smile. "Nervous that you're realizing you can't resist Chad Dylan Cooper's charm."

Sonny threw her head back and laughed again. "Funny, Chad. Real funny." She felt herself getting slightly more nervous as the car pulled up into a space in the Condor Studios parking lot.

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

"Whatever," Sonny mumbled under her breath, turning to open the door. She gasped slightly when he grabbed her wrist. "What are you _doing_?", she shrieked, probably reacting a little more harshly than necessary.

Chad kept his grip on her wrist, pulling her back down into the seat. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Sonny glared at him. "I hate you. I hate, hate, hate, _hate_ you."

"That didn't anywhere _near_ resemble a thank you," he answered. Sonny grimaced and attempted to pull her wrist away from him.

"Let go of me!"

Chad pulled her down into the seat again. "All I'm looking for is a 'thank you', Sonny."

Sonny glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth, her voice dripping with venom. "Thank you, Chad."

Chad smiled. "Seal it with a kiss?"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Pardon me?!"

"It's called flirting, Sonny. I figured I'd throw you a bone since you seemed so jealous that I wouldn't do it with you."

Sonny shook her head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable! You think you can get any girl you want just by speaking to them like that?"

Chad smirked. "You've wanted me since you got here, Sonny. Don't act like this just came out of nowhere."

"It _is_ out of nowhere," she insisted. "I told you, I don't like you... I know t-that makes it sound like I _do_ like you, but I don't! J-Just because you're cute and _occasionally_ sweet, and... T-That doesn't mean anything though! I don't like you. Never have, never wi--"

Chad cut off Sonny's ramblings by gently taking her chin and moving her head to face him.

"Yes, Sonny. As a matter of fact, I _can_ get any girl I want." As if to prove it, he ran a finger along her jawline before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Sonny surprised even herself by not pulling away. She couldn't possibly be...

_Enjoying _it_?_ Could she?

"And in case no one told you," Chad continued after pulling back, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't take no for an answer."

Sonny stared up at him, a dazed look in her eyes. She blinked once or twice before speaking quietly.

"And how many of the car rides with those other girls ended like _this_?"

Chad got out of the car, walking to the other side to reach over the door and lift her into his arms. She squealed in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"This would be the first."

Sonny's blush deepened when he planted another gentle kiss on her forehead before putting her back down and strolling into the studio, hands thrusted in his pockets, whistling, like nothing happened.

Sonny stared after him with that same dazed look. She shook her head, looking up in confusion. How had a simple ride to work caused Sonny Munroe to fall in love with _him_ of all people? She sighed, walking up to the studio.

Damn that Chad Dylan Cooper.

---

Pretty please review :)


End file.
